


Firebearer

by hena134



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hena134/pseuds/hena134
Summary: **Thoros of Myr x reader (homestead keeper, follower of the Lord of Light)Smut, NSFW gif.  Lots of flaming sword involved… and not the steel kind.TW: mention of infertility**
Relationships: Thoros of Myr/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Firebearer

It was a good year for your homestead. Another family joined in, making it a little over a dozen, the crops were plentiful… You started out small, by rebuilding whatever the old man managed to ruin with his drinking before you offered to care for him in exchange for a place to stay. But with your wits and golden hands the place began to prosper again, and within a few years it formed a small community. Settled south-east of the Twins, the homestead often welcomed travelers and merchants. If it grew any bigger it could even become a village.

Another quiet evening and you hanged around the tavern, where you yourself resided out of comfort, refilling pitchers and keeping the fire in the pit lit… winter was coming, and the walls were getting cold at nights. You kept a chaise longue in front of the fireplace, and all people knew it was your spot… when everyone left to their beds, you’d wrap yourself in furs and lay there, watching the fire. As you’d drift in and out of sleep, the Lord of Light would tell you stories through the flames. You were blessed… Room was filled with lively conversations, locals and wanderers tired from the day’s work alike. The fire danced against the bricks, creating a warm, sunkissed hue. All was calm…

…until you heard familiar singing in the distance. The Brotherhood visited rarely, but they did. The homestead was way too off the charts and main roads for Lannister raids, or anyone for that matter, and so they’d sometimes come by for a short refuge. They became your close friends over the years, but there was more to it than that… however, it was an old story, well kept between yourselves. 

You opened the door to the tavern, looking out for the exhausted men. You held the doors for them as they entered from the chill outside. They were missing some… and had an additional new guest with them. Leaving questions for later, you welcomed Beric with a friendly hug, continuing through the men until your eyes met with Thoros’. He smiled at you with that calm look he always had and wrapped his arms tightly around you. You were dear to him, and vice versa. Your cheek sank into his shoulder, as you whispered a “Hello”, and he gave you a small peck on the cheek as you parted. 

“There is someone you should meet.” Thoros cocked his head towards the massive, scarred man next to him, whose eyes were on the two of you with alert throughout the ordeal. “This is Sandor Clegane, the Hound, you have probably heard of him…”

“Some yes, but it doesn’t matter what I heard… It’s nice to meet you, welcome”, you reached your hand towards him, trying to be polite and not make a deal out of his terrifying posture… afterall, if he was tagging along with Beric and Thoros, there had to be a good reason. The Hound shook your hand with hesitation and mild confusion, as it was rare that someone would just welcome him and be so polite about it. Trying to pay it no mind, you set the men a table and continued on with your tasks… friends or not, others at the inn also needed to be catered to. 

“What is going on here?” Sandor growled under his breath looking first at you and then Thoros. The red priest didn’t answer, simply looking back at the Hound and taking a gulp out of his cup. Irritated at the lack of answer, Clegane kept on pushing, “You’re looking at her like a hungry fox that just spotted a chicken, what’s that all about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…?” Thoros decided to mess with him a little bit to kill the boredom, much to Beric’s entertainment.

“There is only one reason a woman would look at a bald cunt like you that way, and that’s either because you fucked her once and good, or because you owe her something and hope to fuck your way out of it.”

“None of those, imagine…” Thoros stopped the teasing, quickly bored of Clegane’s haste. It was way deeper than that. He took another deep dive into his cup, bringing his attention to the firepit.

“She saved his life some while ago. They have a bond, leave them be.” Beric butted in, trying to ease it down. Clegane was much dismayed by such vague explanation, but caught on that perhaps it was not something to be dug into. But as the evening dragged out, and he saw Thoros discretely run his hands across your back and shoulders on a few occasions, he couldn’t help but to wonder further. 

“Just tell me what the fuck you did to her, or she did to you.”

Thoros sighted, again ignoring him. Beric looked at him, searching for approval which he recieved after some seconds. Why keep it from him… if he is to believe in the Lord of Light, all the proof the better.

“The first time we came across this place was a couple of years ago. Thoros caught a few serious wounds in a botched raid Robert sent us on just a little while before Ned Stark became the Hand, and this was the closest we could find. And it was the Lord’s will-”

“With that shit again? If you’re going to tell me some story about magic and big-teated faries you can stop now…”

“Then I will not. He lead us here. She has the Light in her. She knew we were coming before we even stepped into this inn, (Y/N) was already waiting.”

And that’s exactly how it was. That night you had woken up to the flames furiously flaying the bricks of the pit, clearly reading traveling men and a wounded warrior at your doors. It didn’t take long for them to arrive, with Thoros mortally pierced by steel. 

Beric continued quietly, having the Hound’s growing attention, “Not a lot of people know of this, but some women who follow the Fire Lord have a gift. Hadn’t they beared children yet and given life, they may chose to give that life to someone else and in result never be fertile again… Those which are aware of their ability count their moons carefully and know well to whom give the gift. The life that would be created from the seed meeting in one’s womb is instead devoured by the Lord to keep the man alive. Hadn’t she saved Thoros that night, he would not have revived me at the Hand’s Tourney. We didn’t truly believe that it was (Y/N)’s gift that kept him in this world, but after the Lord brought me back we have no more doubts.”

“… so you did fuck her good afterall.” the Hound concluded, expectantly looking at Thoros. The cleric was already a little tipsy from trying to drown out the boredom, and didn’t much feel like indulging Sandor’s interrogation further. 

“No. I remember hardly any of it, and nothing came of that. She is simply a dear friend…”

“I think your cock would argue with the defintion of a ‘friend’ here, the ‘dear’ no doubt, but whatever you say…” the Hound finally let go, his attention going back to the food on the table.

And so it went. Thoros cared for you deeply and was grateful in every possible way for what you have given him. He knew that it was the Lord that prompted you to give up your ability to ever bear children for his sake… and if not for Thoros’ life, so much would have happened differently. Beric would have perished, too, at the hands of the Mountain, the Red Witch would have never seen him brought back… so much more. Afterwards, all you two ever did was try to live your lives and follow the Lord’s ways. But Thoros lied when he said he didn’t remember any of it; he remembered enough to know that there was more to it, and more to you. He spent several days after that in bed, recovering, with you tending to him, and you two grew close, but kept a safe distance. Yet sometimes, if the drink had gotten to his head a little, he’d like to come and wrap his arms around you, steal a kiss on the cheek somewhere when nobody watched, run his hand through your hair at a passing, and tangle his fingers with yours under the table. Yet when night would come he’d disappear off into the chambers without a notice. You were fine with it, because you were uneasy at the thought that he’s away so much. Even if something happened between the two of you, few days later he would surely make himself comfortable at the Peach or some other cathouse disguised as a tavern… He was a drunken, impudent, lusty man, with a smile that calmed everything inside you, a touch that had you melting, and a voice that made you burn in the most secretive places. Hadn’t you been so focused on begging to Lord to let you keep him that night, the love you made to him would have been the most generous and feversome experience of your life. But it was fine. You had done your duty, and had more towards the people of the homestead.

As the locals slowly departed to their homes, and the room emptied but to the Brotherhood and a few merchants on the road, your work was coming to an end. You were wiping the laquered pine of the bar from remenants of wine and what-not when you felt a hand gently make it’s way onto your hip and a strong chest making contact with your back. You became alerted, but quickly calmed when the other hand moved the hair out of the way of your neck and you felt a familiar pair of lips on your skin. You didn’t protest, you weren’t shocked… Whoever was in the room knew already that there was some chemistry there, and you cared not for the others as they’d leave in a day or two. Furthermore, it seems that Thoros was being very discreet about his proceedings, as nobody even seemed to have paid attention to what you were up to. There were plenty of other girls around the room, and that provided enough coverage. But you couldn’t help and wonder why he’d become so affectionate, why now…? You touched the hand on your hip and brought yourself around. Thoros, not being able to keep his balance at top notch pressed you lightly against the bar, his other hand now on your waist. You looked at him with a smile, amused by how playfully he approached you.

“And what do you think you’re doing? Out to steal my heart and break it into pieces?” you teased him, hoping he was just missing you and wanted a warm chest to lay on. You were afraid of letting your feelings go.

“Just because I cannot keep my balance doesn’t mean my mind is out… Just warning you in case you’d get some idea into your pretty head that I am planning to get myself some good time and leave a crying maiden behind…” he rumbled. 

“Crying? My, my, you have a high mighty idea of yourself… If you’re looking for a bedwarmer you’re in the wrong spot, my love! All you will get from me is a good amount of wine and a song, don’t get your hopes up.” you whispered. His gaze turned away from your face and towards the floor. He seemed a little lost in thought, but chuckled, pulled away from you and bent his arm with an expectant look.

“Walk with me. I need to sober up and speak with you.” he said, more clearly now. You hooked onto his arm and you two left the inn.

The conversations danced between his travels and the boredom you sometimes experienced despite the work overload. You knew that he had something on his mind, and it was mainly because he wouldn’t look at you, where as normally the warrior’s eyes were focused on yours. He was dodging it like fire, ironically. But not wanting to pressure him, you wanted to wait until he found himself a comfortable time. You walked without even checking where you were headed, until you came by a bridge over a small stream.

“We should head back, there is too many bugs further down by the stream, and we’re getting too far away from the homestead…” you noted. He took a few more steps forward, turning himself to face you, still avoiding your look. It took some more seconds of silence until he finally looked up, taking your hands into his and giving them a kiss. He smiled at you and finally spoke up.

“I was a fool to wait until now. I have been thinking about you over and over since that night, and I don’t think it’s just lust. Perhaps my approach towards you wasn’t the most clear and surely wrong to have been drunken, but I didn’t want to startle you or make you think I only search for pleasure with you. Being around you (Y/N), it feels right, and at the closest chance I get I will stay by you more often… if you will allow and wish for it.”

You didn’t have to think of an answer. With Thoros everything felt natural for you, the most free and comfortable as one could be. Eventhough you were not seeing eachother all that often, he was your companion. You had a mutual understanding, a wordless bond, and it was not the one created by the Fire. Everything about him, his honesty, his lack of denial, his acceptance of the filth that this world was… you adored all of him, and no matter how much you kept it away from yourself all this time, now it bursted out inside your heart. 

“But why have you waited so long… I did not know what to make of it…”

“I will be away for a while. We’re heading down North, something important is happening and we need to take care of it… I couldn’t leave without making sure you know I feel for you deeply and want you to await me…”

Hadn’t it been obvious he sobered up, you’d consider his words twice, but it was clear Thoros was dead serious. He continued fidgiting with your hands.

“I will wait. But you better come back to me, you had me waiting too long already.” you declared stricly, at which he again smiled and kissed your hands.

“I swear it, my love”. 

You hoped for a kiss, but nothing came of it as you made your way back; that’s how the two of you were… a little shy, gentle, and calm. The night had just arrived and there was plenty of time for all the to unload the mad longing you compressed for all this time.

As you entered the inn, it was not even half-full of people present when you left. Beric was still conversing with the only survivor of the alcoholic rampage on the table, last two girls still entertaining and keeping the remaining guests in good care. You decided to call it a night for yourself, and headed up the stairs with Thoros, down the corridor to your chamber. You hadn’t set the fire that evening, and so it was freezing. Thankfully, you didn’t have to struggle with the fireplace much as Thoros had his handy pyromaniac tools on him, quickly dealing with the deadly temperature in the chamber. You lay out furs down on the floor, next to the fire and sat yourself down comfortably. You liked your wine in the evenings, and so you sipped on the sweet liquid as Thoros told you more of his recent doings… you loved his calm voice, the light husk from alcohol on his words. You listened with interest about what happened to Anguy and the rest, about undead creatures lurking beyond the wall, about how lost the Hound is within himself… Soon enough the words turned to delicate kisses as he placed his palm on your cheek and leaned in for you. The first one was soft and caring, and as the next ones became more brave, his tongue ever so discretely skimmed on your bottom lip, you began to melt… You were becoming impatient, but knew you’d regret a rushed and rough time… this was meant to count, and nothing would get in the way of making every move unforgettable. All this time you denied yourself the lust you felt for him, the longing for his calm attention, your heart begging you to lay in his arms on a chilly evening. And this was it. Every nip he took on your lips send bolts all over your body. Soon, he had you pressed against his chest, nothing but fabrics of clothing seperating you. His tired, worked arms wrapped tight around your waist, your hips were on the floor and hands on his neck, brushing into his beard here and there… Thoros held you tight into him as his attention pulled away from your lips and travelled down to the neck, slowly distancing every kiss until you felt him on your collarbone… the attention and care he was putting into worshipping your skin started to get you wet. You worked your hands down his chest to get rid of the shirt; you wanted to get to his body. Realizing you wanted more, he complied and removed his shirt, but expected something in exchange. He looked at you for approval as he lay you down on your back and placed himself next to you, trailing his rough fingers up the bottom part of your dress. A hazy glare from you made it obvious you were more than ready to have your night with him. Understanding this, he sank his lips into your skin again, as your hands began to explore his bare shoulders and chest, not forgetting the hand lacing up your leg. Thoros managed to get rid of your undergarments quite easily, but surprised you when he then went for the rest of your dress… 

“I hope it’s not too cold in here for you…” he double-checked with you as the strings of your dress became loose. You had no objections, and eventhough you shivered a little when the cold air hit against your skin, it wasn’t going to be long now until he’ll have you hot and sweating surely. Even if you were taking it slow and gentle, Thoros knew what he was doing to your body. The dress quickly departed your space, and you now lay completely bare on nothing but warm furs, your breasts becoming perky from the chill. Your arched a little as he began brushing his fingers through the middle of your chest, down to your stomach and further down into your hips… You’d have thought that this would make you a little embarassed, but you felt completely at ease looking at Thoros as he explored your body with his touch. He looked you in the eyes with longing and satisfaction as you gasped when his palm wrapped around your intimates… the warmth of his hand against your cold parts gave you comfort you never felt before, but also prompted a longing for him to enter you. He put a little pressure on you before his fingers started to get more complicated, running between the delicate folds, thumbing on your clit occasionally to bring you into a haze but just enough… Thoros started to feel you becoming wet, and decided it’s time to take it further as you began to tighten your fingers into his skin, overwhelmed with the need for him to fill you. He lowered himself to your chest and began to lay kisses all over your bridge and chest as his fingers began working your entrance. After a few strokes you felt a strong, steady prodding inside you… out of control for the moment, you threw your head back and pushed your hips against his hand. 

That’s how your first night with him should have been. And he wanted to make it up to you by giving you all the pleasures he knew how to give. Realizing you were ready for more he added another digit into you, now slowly pulling both in and out, searing for a spot that would drive you over the edge. He watched your reactions with curiosity and pleasure as you suddenly began to grind your hips onto his hand… he found it… deep inside you, with his whole fingers in you, there was the place. Keeping them in the spot, Thoros pushed his free arm under your back, right behind your hips and pulled them closer to his own body, making it easier to put pressure on your inside. You gasped again and grabbed the hand that had you going mad, but Thoros was presistent, keeping it right where it was. Once you were where he wanted you, he began to work his fingers on the inside, without pulling them out. At first he was slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt you, but you quickly made it obvious you were perfectly comfortable with it… until you suddenly felt his mouth around your clit. 

You didn’t want to come like this. You wanted him in you, your bodies joined, his mouth on yours. Your grasp on his wrist became almost painful for him as you panted out,

“Not… not like this… take me…”

He looked up at your, your face flushed and breasts shimmering in the firelight… he realized fast in fact he himself got out of control with trying to please you. He, too, wanted to taste you. He pulled away and started to remove his pants, eyes on you the whole time. But you had another plan. You sat up, as in waiting for him to finish undressing, but the moment he was done you pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

You didn’t need to work your mouth on him, as your moans and the feeling around his fingers were enough to make him rock hard. He didn’t resist you, because you both recalled the night you gave him life. It was just like that, you on top of him, your hips clashing against his… with the exception of neither one of you being able to really enjoy it back then. It was no blessing. It was a cruel will of the Fire Lord. But this time it was your choice, yet you wanted to relive that moment. It has been in both of your fantasies for that night to have been a real lovemaking. Here was a chance to fix it all. 

He wanted to take you by the hips, but became paralyzed half-way there as you slid your warmth onto his cock. His palms opened wider as you were going lower and lower on him, his face full of relief. You focused on him, wanting to see every feeling he had. When he was finally in you, you both wanted to take a moment to just be. There, as you were, joined. You stayed still as he gotten used to the tight feeling around him. You had your hands on his stomach, and as he finally came around he placed his above his head, willing to let you take full control. You smiled at eachother as you began to slide back and forth on his long, thick member. You loved how his eyebrows furrowed when you gave it a harder thrust, quiet moans escaping you both… the walls were thin, afterall. You picked up the pace as you felt yourself become more and more aroused, definitely getting closer to coming…

It didn’t take long for Thoros to lose himself and take control of your hips, his own beginning to hit against your movement. Your moans and panting became faster, the grasps and slams more and more harsh until you were both hungrily breaking into one another. He pulled you down until your chest was touching his, tangled his arms around your waist, making you unable to move anymore, and he started to move in and out of you. The angle made you edge as his thrusts became harder and harder, eventually getting the perfect rhythm… The moment he kissed your lips you came, and you came mad, shivering against his body, fingers dug into his shoulders, a long, tender moan finally escaping you… Your juices dripping down his cock as he continued to fuck you, it didn’t take long until he followed you, your reaction to the pleasure driving him to his own orgasm.

You both panted as he lay you on your side, letting you face the fire to keep you warm. Thoros pressed himself against your back, kissing the behind of your neck as you watched the flames silently hit the walls of the fireplace. After you have calmed down, wrapped in furs and laced with more drinks you conversed and caressed eachother well into the dusk…


End file.
